Happy Birthday Near!
by ninjahugs
Summary: I know this is late but this is a story about Near's Birthday. It does include a person who i believe is the biggest Near fan...Andrea. Light's idea...gotta be a good idea..


Kunochistorm: I don't own Deathnote.

Near: Thank the LAWD!

Kunochistorm: What you saying?

Near: Nothing, nothing.

Happy Birthday Near!

Near's POV

Today's the day. My birthday. The day my parents bought white. Now that's how I honor them. I wear all black for a day. Ying and Yang go together. Somedays you just gotta switch it up. I went downstairs and saw that Watari, Light, Mello, Matt and L were huddled in a circle. I dove into the freezer for my ice cream. When I came out Matt was alone smiling at me. _'What a weird 9 year old' I thought. I walked around him and got a spoon. He followed me with his eyes. "Hey kid. What do you want" I asked quietly. "Just to give you this" he said smiling. He held up a card in his small hands. I faintly smiled. It had a homemade picture of everyone important at Whammy's House. There was a sun and clouds and a weird Ying and Yang sign in the middle. He grinned at me. I nodded. "Happy birthday" he said quietly with a giggle. I stayed in my room most of the day until Watari called for me. I walked downstairs to find a giant cake. I was white on one side and black on the other. There was little detailing. Just the way I liked it. _

_Andrea's POV_

_I always hated strippers. I feel like one now. That brings a feeling to your chest. I heard Near approach the cake. He swept a finger across the cake. He licked his finger, turned around and walked off. When his footsteps faded, Light popped open the cover and asked if I was ok. "Yeah I'm fine" I reply. He replaces the cover. I crouch down._

_Near's POV_

_I went into the kitchen to grab plates, napkins, ice cream and silverware. I hate eating alone. It makes me lose my appetite. I also grabbed two tubs of vanilla ice cream. Then I grabbed a chair and a coffee table. Then I walked into the room. It smelled of faint perfume and icing. I drew the butcher knife and began to cut it when the cake split in half. Like ying and yang. Except when the icing cleared, there stood a girl. She was a pretty girl. Her skin like fragile porcelain. But a blush covered her cheeks. She wore a knee length blood red and black dress. On her head was a waterfall of jet black hair. She brushed it to the side of her ear. Slowly she took a step. I looked up towards her face. She took a step._

_Andrea's POV_

_The cake split and I stood there looking like a model. Then I saw him. I fell in love all over again. He stood there in awe. His eyes traveled up and down my body. I smiled inwardly when I saw him blush. His hair stood curled. He had on a black T-Shirt with a Ying and Yang sign on it. Behind that was a red dragon. He wore faded black jeans. On his feet were black socks. I brushed my hair behind my ear. I slowly took a step forward. I heard a squish. My heel had sunk into some of the cake. I brought my leg up and back to where it was. _

_Mello and Matt POV_

_DAYUUUUUUUUMMMMM!_

_Light's POV_

_Mission accomplished. I walked slowly up to Near and whispered into his ear. The boy had no social skill anyways. _

_Near's POV_

_Light whispered into my ear. I heard " go up to the table and offer your hand". I did as told. She looked down in surprise. I pulled the chair at the end of the table. I offered my hand again. She nodded her head and took my hand. It was smaller than mine but it fit perfectly. She took another step. This time she lost balance. She slipped off the table still holding my hand. I hit the floor with a light weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes to find chocolate brown ones. She bent her head down towards my ear. _

_Andrea's POV_

" _Happy birthday" I whispered into his ear. His eyes widened. Then my courage got the best of me. I bent down even farther and slowly hovered over his lips. Surprisingly he bent his head upwards and our lips touched. Sparks flew. We separated. My first kiss. I sat up and then stood up. He stood up afterwards. The boy with the blond hair's eye began to twitch._

_Mello POV_

"_WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU BEAT ME? ARGGGGGHHHH!" I yelled. I bet he planned this. To get his first kiss before mine. Stupid Near with his stupid plans. I have more social abilities than him anyways. Hmph._

_Light's POV_

"_Ahh true love." I said with a sigh. I patted Mello's head and went upstairs to bed. I'd need my rest for when Mello comes ranting to me about his birthday. _

_Narrator's POV_

"_ok so that's it. HAPPY LINDA! (excuse me) This was a birthday present for Near. I know it's a couple weeks late…but at least it's there. Thanks for reading! Please review and don't hesitate to PM me with positive messages please unless you're willing to experience my dark side.( aka after I had no Mountain Dew for a couple days….scary believe me) Thanks anyways…lol_


End file.
